It's Our Anniversary
by Zaygirl94
Summary: So this is basically a one shot. It's not based on anything just a little something something for those of you who crave sensual reading I guess.


_BEEP!_

"Ahh fuck," a startled Cynee' blindly reaches for her alarm clock, knocking over her lamp in the process. "Dammit! Now I have to get up," she groaned.

She reached up to remove her sleep mask but realized she couldn't move her arm. Confused, she tried yanking it up but for some reason it wouldn't cooperate. Suddenly she heard feet shuffling to her right and her body tensed up. She stopped moving to see if maybe she was imagining things. Nope, that was definitely a footstep she heard. _Okay, remain calm. This motherfucker doesn't know who he's messing with._ She was from the hood and the first thing you learn is how to survive by fighting. You fought for everything you had because someone less fortunate would be more than happy to take what you worked so hard for.

Goosebumps rose when she heard someone whisper in her ear, "Relax baby. It's just me."

"Jay? What the hell? Untie me right now!"

"No."

Jay was her boyfriend of two years. They recently decided that he should move into her place but she often forgot that he now lived there with her. He is a detective and works late nights often so she's asleep when he comes home.

She tried to wiggle her way out of her restraints to no avail. She hated not knowing what was going on. She's a journalist so it's her job to have every piece of information available, no matter how small the detail.

Exasperated she asked, "Why am I tied up? Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"You know what today is right? It's a very special day. I want to start it off right."

"Babe, it's the middle of the night, cant we at least wait until the sun comes up?"

"If I have my way we will still be going until the sun comes up. Now if you'll be quiet I was getting ready to do something."

"I still don't see why I have to be tied up."

"You'll find out soon enough." And with that Jay turned on the lights since the lamp was now useless and moved back towards the bed. He hissed upon seeing the barely there lingerie she was wearing. She must've planned on surprising him when he got home but obviously she fell asleep as usual. He rubbed his hands together as he thought of all the things he wanted to do to her and where to begin.

He hastily ran out of the room and into the kitchen to grab a cup and fill it with ice. When he returned to the room he set the cup on the nightstand then turned to face the bed. Kneeling on the mattress he reached above Cynee's head and removed the ties and told her not to move. He sat her up so that he could slip her straps off of her shoulders. He gently pushed them down until her "dress" fell down to pool around her waist.

She decided to help him so she pulled off her eye mask and proceeded to remove her clothes and toss them on the floor. Looking over she saw that he had stripped down to his birthday suit before she woke up. Her eyes went from his chest down to his endowed member. She licked her lips before turning so that her feet were off the side of the bed.

"Stop! I want to have a little fun with you for a bit," he told her. "Lay down and put your hands up."

She did as he said and waited as he tied her back to the bedposts. He then moved to the bottom of the bed and tied her ankles to opposite ends. He climbed between her legs and leaned down to kiss her. Instead of kissing her lips he peppered kisses around her mouth. She turned her head each time to meet his lips but at the last minute he would move, teasing her. Using his hands to support his weight, he moved down to her neck. He licked her right before nipping the skin. Anxious to get to his favorite part he began to kiss lower and lower but stopped at her navel.

He reached for the cup and put an ice cube in his mouth before placing it back on the nightstand. He moved back up to her breasts, sucking on into his mouth. The hot and cold sensation caused her to arch her back. She began to moan loudly, biting her bottom lip. When the ice cube melted he leaned back on his legs and used his hands to part her thighs. She was glistening from her wetness and he released a growl in the back of his throat. Using the tip of his finger he ran it up and down her slit, watching her arch her hips.

"Baby stop teasing me and put your finger inside me."

Slowly he inserted one finger and began to fuck her slowly. He added another finger and then another as he picked up the pace. His eyes were riveted to her face as he watched it contort in pleasure. "I love to see you fall apart for me. Let it go baby, you can cum. I want you to cum."

"I'm so close, faster!"

He curled his fingers upward, hitting her g-spot repeatedly until he felt her walls contract around his fingers. When she was done he pulled his fingers out and licked each one before grabbing another ice cube. This time his mouth replaced his fingers as he teased her, rubbing the ice cube against her clit with his tongue as he sucked on it. Her legs started to shake so held them apart in fear of being decapitated.

This time when she came he lapped up her nectar but didn't stop eating her out. He was feasting like his life depended on it. The sounds she was making had his dick getting harder every second. Reaching down with one hand he stroked himself as he brought her into her third orgasm. Her toes were curled so tight he thought for a second she was throwing up gang signs.

He positioned himself and plunged in. He didn't move in and out yet but he swiveled his hips. Cynee' was tugging so hard on her restraints he just knew they'd need a new headboard soon. Fuck it he didn't care though. Only thing on his mind was fucking her until the sun came up. He starting fucking her slowly at first, plundering in and very slowly pulling out. She met him stroke for stroke. It wasn't enough though. He speed up until he could feel her starting to cum and he stopped.

He untied her hands and feet and placed her on her stomach with a pillow for her to scream into and another placed under her stomach. He loved her ass, it was made for spanking. While stroking himself he smacked the left cheek then the right and watched as they jiggled and turned red.

"Fuck yes! Spank me! HARDER!"

Every time his hand came down he slapped her harder and harder until she begged him to stop. Sandwiching her legs between his he slid into her from the back. Within five minutes she was coming but yet again he refused to stop. She got onto her hands and knees and tried to crawl away but he just locked his arm around her waist to hold her in place.

He chuckled, "I don't know where you think you're going."

When she collapsed on the bed her turned her onto her side facing away from him and brought her leg back to rest over his as he continued to plow into her from the back. One hand was on the bed bracing himself and the other was pinching the nipple on her right breast.

Her mouth formed a perfect little O. She reached back and clenched his thigh to keep from being thrown off of the bed. They were drenched in sweat but neither one cared the only thing that mattered was fucking the life out of each other. After she came this time he rolled over onto his back and pulled her on top so that she was riding him reverse cowgirl style.

She rode him like the wind. His hands bringing her forcibly back down by the hips as he thrust his pelvis up. Her breasts were bouncing all over the placed so she held them, gently massaging them as she mumbled incoherently. Her hair was sure to be a mess in the morning but she didn't give a flying fuck. He felt so good inside of her that she didn't want the ride to ever end.

His toes began to curl as he felt a tingling sensation begin at the base of his spine.

He shouted her name, "CYNEE'!" Spent, he pulled out of her as he tucked her into the sheets. "Happy anniversary baby."

"Happy anniversary," she said.

As he settled into the sheets behind her, the sun began to show through the curtains. "Told you I wasn't finished until the sun came up," he chuckled. He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek and spoon. Laying there completely satiated they both drifted off to sleep pretty quickly.


End file.
